monacowhatsyoursisminefandomcom-20200216-history
Monaco: What's Yours Is Mine
"Monaco is a game about heists." —Pocketwatch Games Monaco: What's Yours Is Mine (or simply Monaco) is a video game made by indie developers at Pocketwatch Games. They are best known for winning the 2010 IGF Award in 2010 for their work on Monaco. The game was released for Windows on April 24, 2013, via Steam, and will be released for the Mac and XBLA platforms in 2013. Gameplay Monaco: What's Yours is Mine is a top-down stealth game set in the country of Monaco. Only parts of the map within the player character's "line of sight" are fully visible; the rest is replaced with a blueprint-like design that shows key information, such as the labels on specific rooms, computers, and coin locations. The game supports four-player online or local co-op as well as singleplayer. Classes Each class has a unique ability. The first four classes are always available to the player, while the rest are unlocked as heists are completed. *'The Locksmith': Blue-collar infiltration expert. *'The Lookout': She can hear and see everything... a natural leader. *'The Pickpocket': A hobo with a monkey and a penchant for crime. *'The Cleaner': A silent psychopath... John Wayne Gacy in pink. *'The Mole': Big and dumb... likes to tunnel. *'The Gentleman': He doesn't always wear a disguise, but when he does, he looks fantastic. *'The Hacker': Armies of viruses shut down security... a modern day warlock. *'The Redhead': Manipulative and murderous... a lady always gets what she wants. Campaign Monaco's campaign contains four story Acts (The Locksmith's Story, The Pickpocket's Story, Origins, Fin) as well as three Senseless Violence missions of player-versus-player online action. In addition, the game has its own level editor where players can make their own maps! Soundtrack Monaco's soundtrack was composed by Austin Wintory and includes 17 songs. Development The idea for Monaco originated in 2003"The Original Monaco Game Document" while Schatz was still working for another employer, TKO Software. He got permission from his boss to let them begin work on prototyping some of his own game concepts while the company, which was later shutdown, waited to get hired for actual paying work.Rose, Mike. "A Journey to Monaco: Andy Schatz Looks Back". Gamesutra. In 2004 Schatz started his own company, Pocketwatch Games, which initially started off with the games Wildlife Tycoon: Venture Africa and its sequel, Venture Arctic. A third in the venture series was in the works, Venture Dinosauria, but this final game was abandoned in favor of something new. The Monaco idea wasn't revisited until October 2009 when the prototype was actually created."Monaco’s Final Chapter: Fin. and farewell!" After a few weeks of development, a suitable entry for the IGF Awards had been created. The prototype was a hit, and it went on to win the Excellence in Design award, as well as the Grand Prize. Schatz originally planned for Monaco to be a quick six-week project. However, as the project began to grow and gain recognition, as well as having given a number of failed pitches to companies such as Microsoft, it required much more work than he had originally intended. As he became more involved in working on the game, he began to enlist the help of others. In 2011 producer/designer, Andy Nguyen began working with Schatz on the game. Schatz met Nguyen while looking for people to playtest the game. Nguyen heard about this and contacted Schatz asking for an internship. Nguyen had no previous programming or game design experience but got Schatz’s attention by submitting a cover letter and a detailed analysis of the Facebook game “Zumba Blitz.” Schatz agreed to use his help and hired him to find bugs in the game. On December 21, 2011 Schatz announced he hired Austin Wintory, composer known for writing the scores for video games such as Journey and The Banner Saga, to write original music for Monaco. Originally Schatz planned on using royalty free music that he described as “old-timey ragtime”, but decided against this because he was concerned the music would be easily recognized from other places. On April 3, 2014 the final downloadable piece of content for the game, entitled Monaco: Fin was released in the form of an updated. Schatz described this campaign as "brutally difficult". Adam deGrandis and Ben Swinden worked on the game's art, including the level backgrounds and sprites. References External links *Official game site *Pocketwatch Games site Category:Content